


但事实是，你离我而去

by NaruseRyo



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 03:30:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17256791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaruseRyo/pseuds/NaruseRyo
Summary: 当一切化成灰烬前，巴基最后所见是史蒂夫的身影。而现在，他完好无缺地回来了，但是史蒂夫没有。





	但事实是，你离我而去

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [but the truth remains you're gone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17187131) by [coldwinterrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldwinterrose/pseuds/coldwinterrose). 



> 作者言： 看了复联四预告之后写的文，前言是，史蒂夫死了，没错，没有最后突然的惊喜与Happy Ending。我不是不喜欢好结局，但这篇文并不是关于皆大欢喜的故事，而是关于，在你失去了心爱的人后，如何继续生活的故事。文内发生的一切都是我的假想，如果你们愿意继续看的话，谢谢你们，也希望你们能够喜欢。  
> 这篇文的标题源于N Sync 的一首歌，当打算动笔时，我正在听Spotify's Throwback Thursday 的列表歌曲，恰好听到了这首歌，于是正在苦思的标题豁然贯通。  
> 感谢我的三位读者： Pineau_noir, mortenavida, and lecroixss。她们在假期抽出时间来看这篇文章并且给了不少建议，这可比我一个人写出的文要好太多了，非常感谢！
> 
> 译者言： 主要人物死亡预警，甜是不可能甜的。

时间已经过去太久了，他觉得自己处在一片虚无之中，感受不到任何事物的存在。如果不是他还能“觉得”，他会认为自己已经死了。突然间，他的脚踏在了坚实的土地上，新鲜的空气轻抚他的皮肤。体味了一下重新活过来的感觉，巴基睁开眼，意识到自己身处何处：瓦坎达的战场上。

突如其来的恐慌让他的心悬了起来，他想起了在这片土地上最后的记忆——那时他在找史蒂夫，想要走到他身边。但是现在，史蒂夫不在这里，所有人都不在这里，包括当时与他们厮杀的外星怪物。  
听到树林中传来沙沙声，他抬手想去寻把枪，不过幸好，那是山姆，同他一般困惑不解：“大家都去哪儿了？怎么天黑了？”

巴基摇了摇头，“不清楚。你还记得什么？”

“站着？罗迪在找我？我不太确定，你呢？”

“我记得我看到了史蒂夫。我当时觉得有点不对劲，于是想去找史蒂夫。就这些了。”

“虽然不知道刚刚发生了什么事，但我觉得我们应该去找找其他人，看看他们有没有受到影响。”

“好主意。”  
他们抬步往前走去，一路上遇到不少茫然四顾、想要确定自己在哪里的的瓦坎达士兵。到目前为止，巴基仍然没有看到任何敌人，但他还是有些烦躁不安。突然，山姆模糊不清地喊了一声，往前跑去。巴基的警戒心瞬时竖起，切换了战斗模式，随时准备发起攻击，但是直到走到前面，才发现那是蹲在地上的旺达。山姆先到了她身边，问她有没有受伤。

“我很好，山姆。”她没有抬头，只是晃了晃身子，示意山姆离开。

“你的声音告诉我你一点都不好。”

“幻——幻视，他刚才在这里，我杀了他，然后灭霸……他……幻视在哪里？”

“我不知道，旺达， 但我们不能呆在这儿，我们得搞清楚发生了什么。”

“我知道发生了什么。”旺达说，“灭霸赢了。他拿到了他想要的东西，做了他想做的事。事实上，我们是遇难者。”

“那我们现在为什么还好端端地在这儿呢？”巴基问道。他尽量让自己的语气温和一点，但是仍然有些迫切，毕竟他需要知道到底发生了什么。他们都需要知道到底发生了什么。旺达只是摇了摇头，“这我就不清楚了。”山姆把旺达扶起来，“好吧，没关系，我们总会找到知道答案的人的。”她点点头，跌跌撞撞地走了几步，才调整好自己的步调。

没过多久，他们就碰到了另一位熟悉的人。“特查拉！”巴基唤道，走到国王和他的几名近卫队员身边。

“陛下。”山姆问候了一声，“您看到其他人了吗？”

他摇摇头，“除了边境部落和皇家守卫队的人之外，我还没见到其他人。”

令人痛苦的的恐惧感在巴基心中腾起，史蒂夫在哪里？娜塔莉亚在哪里？一名守卫队员的惊叫让他们转过身来，他们看到一棵树正在朝他们走来，“I am Groot.”它这么说，同时把它的手臂（巴基是这么想的）抬起来示意。

“等等。”巴基突然出声，“我认识它。它之前和那只会说话的浣熊是一伙儿的，他们是我们这边的。”

其他人听了他的话，放下心来。那棵树，格鲁特，把它的枝干放下，走到了他们身边。“I am Groot?”

“你只会说这句话吗？”山姆问道。

“I am Groot. I am Groot?”

“呃……咱们中有谁知道它是什么意思吗？”

“抱歉，恐怕没有人能。”特查拉答道。

突然格鲁特惊叫一声，指向天空，一艘飞船静静地悬浮在高空中，看样子是在准备着陆。特查拉调整了一下通讯设备，让瓦坎达的士兵们做好准备。山姆和旺达也做好了一战的准备，红光在她手中闪现。除了左臂之外巴基没有武器，但是旺达在他身边，他倒是没那么紧张。

飞船缓缓着陆，舱门逐渐打开，他们的心也逐渐悬了起来，但是熟悉的面孔让他们放松下来，那是娜塔莎和克林特，还有其他认识的复仇者们，也有一些陌生人。哦，还有只奇怪却眼熟的浣熊。

“Groot！”它朝格鲁特奔去，“你回来了！计划成功了！”

“I am Groot!”格鲁特走到浣熊身边，把它整个抱了起来。

“伙计，我再也不会让你离开我了。”

“I am Groot.”

“真是感人肺腑的团聚，不是吗？”一个声音响起，巴基的血液瞬间冷凝成冰。自西伯利亚的基地出来后，他就再也没有见过托尼斯塔克，也从没期望见到他。尽管不想承认，他确实害怕见到他，他们两人心中的痛苦与怒意都太沉重了。

不过斯塔克看起来并不生气，恰恰相反，他朝巴基的方向瞥了一眼，带点怜悯的意味，还是悲伤？巴基不太确定，但是这让他的慌乱与烦躁感急剧增加。

“娜塔！”山姆跑过去，给了她一个拥抱。看起来她只是有轻微的擦伤，谢天谢地。“这是什么回事？”

“我们赢了。”她露出一个疲倦无力的笑。

“娜塔莉亚？史蒂夫在哪里？”巴基问道。

“詹姆斯，我——我们回王宫说吧。”

“娜塔莉亚？”

“詹姆斯，走吧。”

尽管迫切地想知道发生了什么事，以及史蒂夫到底在哪里，看着娜塔莎明显不想说话的神态，巴基只能闭嘴跟上。

他心烦意乱极了，几乎没注意到另一队人员加入了他们——那是瓦坎达的小公主，朝他哥哥扑过去，紧紧地抱住了陛下。

史蒂夫依旧没有出现。

 

巴基登上一辆瓦坎达运输车，坐了下来。旺达坐在他身边，微微捏了捏他的手。他有些惊异地瞥了一眼旺达，她回望过来，好像知道他在想些什么——史蒂夫是不是不在了。他朝她轻轻点了点头，示意自己没事。但旺达只是松开了他的手，没有离开，而是安静地呆在他身边。

接下来的一小时都是团聚与相互介绍，外星生物称自己是“银河护卫队”，但巴基一点都不想知道他们来自哪里，星系间势力又是怎么繁荣衰落的，他只有一个问题需要答案。

“史蒂夫在哪里？”

瞬时，众人都沉默了下来。

 

“詹姆斯，不，巴基，史蒂夫他……”娜塔莎开口，磕磕绊绊地说了几个字，最终还是没能说完一整句话。

“史蒂夫救了我们所有人。”一个金发蓝眼的大个子回答道，有那么一瞬间，巴基觉得他和史蒂夫像极了。“但也付出了巨大的代价。”

“什么代价？”

“他自己。”斯塔克答道，直截了当得近乎残忍。事实上，巴基一点也不想从斯塔克的嘴里听到这个消息，如果不是对这个人半惧半不喜，他可能会很欣赏这种直截了当的性格。

“什……”他有些说不出话，虽然一点都不想自虐般地刨根问底，但他必须弄清楚发生了什么。于是他清了清嗓子，问道：“史蒂夫做了什么？”

“只有一种方法可以逆转灭霸的所作所为。”娜塔莎道，有些语无伦次，“我们本来觉得应该杀了灭霸，但是没有用。只有一种代价极高的办法，史蒂夫……巴基，你对史蒂夫知之甚深，你知道他愿意牺牲自己来救回其他人。”

“他的尸体呢？”

娜塔莎摇了摇头，“化为灰烬了。他的身体承担不了无限手套的力量。”

巴基敛下了眼，有一瞬间，他希望自己听岔了，但事实是，世界总是如此残酷。“谢谢你告诉我这件事。”他艰难地开口，走出门去，想一个人呆会儿。

\--

他漫无目的地走了许久，脑中一片空白，潜意识告诉他最好离其他人远一点。最终，他停下脚步，发现自己不知不觉走到了史蒂夫的房间门口，这是特查拉为史蒂夫准备的，虽然他没住过几次。巴基打开门，想找一些史蒂夫的东西，比如说常用的洗发水留存的芬芳，或近期穿过的衣物，任何东西都行，只要让他感受到史蒂夫的存在。  
而不是现在这样，让虚妄与幻想成为加诸于自身的另一种苦痛与残忍。

枕头闻起来像是才被清洗过，带着清香的洗涤剂味道，在灭霸那一战之前，史蒂夫可能在这张床上躺过一小会儿。但是这并没有让巴基好过多少，他只是想，史蒂夫曾睡在这张床上，那我也要这么做。

似是过了很久，又像是仅仅过了一瞬，敲门声响起，巴基没有理会，他现在只想一个人呆着。但是门缓缓开了，旺达走进房间。

“很抱歉打扰你，我知道你想一个人呆着……我也是。我不想让他们找我，但是只有这里他们猜不到……希望你不介意。”

巴基摇摇头，表示不介意。他喜欢旺达。第一次见面的时候，瓦坎达的科研人员正在帮他去除洗脑词，旺达用她的能力帮巴基缓解疼痛，镇定又安静的小姑娘。Bucky后来才知道，她的能力也是九头蛇的“杰作”。

“谢谢你。”旺达走到角落，蜷缩在一张软椅上。

他们就这样安静地呆了会儿，然后她打破了沉默：“这不公平。”

巴基笑叹一声：“人生从来都是不公平的。”

“我知道，但是……为什么其他人与心爱的人团聚，为什么他们能够得到幸福，但是我们不行？”

Bucky坐起身，“他们救不了幻视？”

旺达只是低头盯着自己的手，“不能救。拯救宇宙的最好办法是毁了那些石头，包括让他活着的那一颗。”

“我很抱歉。”

她转过头，朝巴基露出一个泪眼朦胧的笑。“我也很抱歉。史蒂夫他……我知道你们对彼此有多重要，我知道他爱你。每次他和你说话时，我都能从他的脸上看到爱意。”

“我知道他爱我。”巴基道，“在西伯利亚那件事后，他时不时地就要来这么一句。他说他失去我太多次了，他不想以后留有遗憾。”他闭上了眼，想要把猛然充斥内心的悲伤压下去。“你还记得吧，上次见面的时候，我们没能找到机会聊一聊。”

“嗯。意料之中，那时候杂事太多了。”

巴基犹豫了一段时间，最终还是开口道：“我不知道该怎么办。”

“怎么办？”

“我的生活中不再有史蒂夫，我不知道该怎么办。这听起来有点可笑，但是除去我在九头蛇的那几十年外，我从来没有离开过史蒂夫，哪怕在我逃亡的时候。那时，我还没搞清楚他到底是谁，但是我知道，他就在那儿，在我身边。”他顿了顿，继续道：“有趣的是，在我们还是孩子的时候，他总是生病，我总觉得他可能会在某场大病中离我而去，但他次次都挺过来了。也许在那时，我就开始觉得他是不可战胜的，你看，连飞机坠毁在北极都没能打败他。”

旺达站起身，走到巴基身边，“你看起来很需要一个拥抱。我能抱抱你吗？”

巴基轻轻点了点头，于是旺达上床，躺下，蜷缩在巴基身边，双臂搂住他的腰。这像极了他的妹妹贝卡，曾经当她不开心时，她也喜欢这样躺在他的兄长身边，紧紧抱着他。巴基用一只手回抱住旺达，于是腰上手臂的力道更紧了些。

“我现在很想我弟弟，皮特罗，他和我一样，经历过那场让我们无家可归的爆炸，也遭受过九头蛇对我们的折磨，但是他从来没有离开过我。再然后，他不在了。”她搂得更紧了，“他在你的心里留下位置，却又离你而去……你穷尽一生也无法填补他留下的空缺。”

“但是史蒂夫，他救了我，给了我一个活下去的目标，让我能和复仇者们共事。我本以为他像我一样，失去了亲兄弟，因为他……他理解我的感受，但是后来我才知道，那是你。算了，不管怎么说，如果没有他，我想我会迷失自我，会再一次被复仇冲昏头脑。”

巴基笑了一声，“如果你当年告诉我，史蒂夫竟然能带给人安慰，我是绝对不会相信的。毕竟当初，那个倔强又不服输的小家伙……但是现在，他确实变成了这样子。”

“他现在仍然和当年一样，特别是处理关于你的事情时。在你出现之前，我从没见过他能那么……那么心甘情愿地付出一切。”她坐起身来，面对巴基，认真道，“你把曾经的他带回他身上了，他也把快乐带回到了你身上。他一定不想看到你不开心。”

“我知道。”巴基叹了口气，“但是我不清楚……我无法想象没有他在身边。”

“你可以。时间问题罢了。如果你不介意的话，我可以在这里一直陪着你，我们都会陪着你的。我们爱史蒂夫，我们也爱你。”

“谢谢你，旺达。真的非常感谢。”

“是我该谢谢你让我呆在这里。我不想一个人呆着，但也不想和他们呆在一起，他们太开心了，可是望向我时……我现在一点都不想看到他们眼中的同情。”

巴基了然地点点头。

他们就这样沉默地靠在一起，无声地分担彼此的悲伤。不知过了多久，两个人都沉入了睡梦之中。

\--

接下来的几天转瞬即逝。虽然还是被通缉的逃犯，但是作为史蒂夫唯一的家人，在瓦坎达的安排下，他仍然能够去美国参加史蒂夫的葬礼。入境很可能是一次性的，不过这并不重要，他也并不在乎。  
纽约，不，美国对他而言没有任何意义，让它变得有意义的那个人已经不在了。他不知道自己以后会去哪里，如果安全协议还有效的话，他可能还是回瓦坎达去，如果没有，那就再说。

他唯一要求的是让天主教父主持这场葬礼，他不确定其他人会不会考虑到这一点。当年在战争期间，他见过史蒂夫的狗牌，上面标记的是基督教，但事实是史蒂夫信仰天主教。回忆实在太过久远了，但是他依然为此不甚愉快，那些政府人员总想抹去“史蒂夫”本身的存在，而去塑造一个完美的美国队长。

令人庆幸的是葬礼很安静，没有盛大的过场，也没有特定的仪式，只有朋友，只有那些史蒂夫在新时代中结交的熟人。令人有些惊讶的是斯塔克也在，他站在最后，没有引起骚动，但仍然有些格格不入。

结束后，斯塔克提议大家一起去州北部的复仇者大厦，这让众人都有些惊讶，但最惊讶的莫过于他邀请了巴基。巴基不知道在他们拯救世界的时候发生了什么，改变了他的态度。又或者，斯塔克是因为史蒂夫的死而心怀愧疚。不管怎样，他接受了对方的邀请。

走进复仇者大厦时，他仍无法避免地有些紧张，即使清楚地知道这不是陷阱，他很安全，但陌生环境的压迫感仍然让他有些不安，这已经成了他根深蒂固的习惯。万一这又是另一个圈套呢？他不动声色地深呼吸几次，压住心中的烦闷。旺达走到他身边，捏了捏他的胳膊，示意他停下脚步。

这是一个看起来有点像俱乐部的地方，沙发，台球桌，甚至还有一个酒吧。斯塔克清了清喉咙，示意大家听他说话：“谢谢大家能接受我的邀请来到这里。我知道……我知道过去的几年里我们存在矛盾与分歧，我也知道很大一部分是我的错，我知道很抱歉。但是这不是我们要谈论的重点，我们在这里相聚，是为了纪念一位牺牲的朋友，无论正义与否，他一直坚持着他认为正确的事。我们之后可能会因为其他原因再一次聚在一起，做出一些改变与妥协，但那都是后话了。史蒂夫……他希望我们能够团结起来。现在，大家请便吧，放松一下。”

然后他说了点关于食物和饮料的事就离开了。巴基有些茫然无措，他走到一张空沙发旁坐下。当年他曾做过很多次心理准备，坐在某些人的旁边，安静的听他们哀悼史蒂夫。但是这和现在的状况大相径庭。

“嗨，詹姆斯。”娜塔莎向他打了个招呼，坐在了他身边，“你还好吗？”

巴基耸耸肩，他能说什么？今天我送我的挚爱离开了人世，参加了他的葬礼，埋了一个空棺，你今天怎么样，过的好吗？

“我能和你谈谈吗？”她问道，“私下谈谈。”

他挑了挑眉，看了娜塔莎一眼，同意了。娜塔莎带他去了复仇者大厦的顶楼，有一个装潢精致的花园，瓦坎达的生活让他爱上了自然美景，若是平时，他说不准会赞赏几句，但是现在，他只是恹恹地瞥了花园一眼，毫无兴趣。

“所以，你想说什么？”他转身望向娜塔莎。

“我……那时和史蒂夫呆在一起，他想让我给你带句话，他很抱歉——”

巴基嗤笑一声，“我不需要知道他很抱歉——”

“你想继续听下去吗？”

巴基深吸了口气，“抱歉，继续说吧。”

“他说他很抱歉没能亲口告诉你，但是这是他的选择。很久之前，某个人说，要他尊重你的选择。现在他希望你可以尊重他的选择。他说他爱你，但是我觉得你应该已经知道了。”

“操你的史蒂夫。”巴基有些哽咽，他知道史蒂夫不在之后，一直尽力装作自己很镇定，但是这段话就像是最后一根稻草，压得他几乎落下眼泪，他转过身去，不想让娜塔莎看到自己的失态。

尽管如此，他还是感觉到娜塔莎轻轻拍了拍他的肩膀，“我很抱歉，詹姆斯，我试图阻止他，但是他不听。”

“这是史蒂夫干得出来的事。”他的鼻音有点重，“他决定的事，连上帝也阻止不了。”

“没错。”娜塔莎笑了，“我要回去了，你要呆在这里吗？”

“回去吧。还是不要让斯塔克紧张比较好。”

她点点头，“嗯，另外，托尼确实就是那个意思。”

巴基无声地表示自己知道了。

他们踏进大厅，看到食物已经准备好了，大家都在挑选自己想吃的东西。娜塔莎走到克林特身边，拍了拍他的胳膊，然后去拿盘子。巴基只是重新回到沙发上坐着，他现在不饿，也不知道自己什么时候才有胃口吃东西。

他刚坐下，另一个人走近，巴基完全没想到是他，也最不希望是他。

“呃……巴基，我能叫你巴基吗？我知道娜塔莎喊你詹姆斯，我不知道这是你们两个的特定称呼还是什么……”

“叫我巴基就好，斯……托尼，我能喊你托尼吧？”

“当然，这可是我的名字，没什么不能喊的。好吧，我能和你谈谈吗？就我们两个人。”

巴基简直想调侃一下今天自己过高的人气，但他只是站起身，示意斯……托尼带路。

这次是一个没有人的会议室，托尼请他进来，自己坐在了一个位置上，但是巴基还是婉言拒绝了，他不适应和托尼面对面谈话，还是站着比较好。

“所以——”托尼不自在地咳了一声，“我欠你一个道歉。”

“什么？”巴基完全没料到对方说了这么一句话。

“我欠你一个道歉，因为之前发生的事……”托尼心不在焉地拿起会议桌上的一支笔把玩，“有人告诉我，我在用其他人当借口来解释自己的行为，我真的不想这么做。但是，好吧，我搞砸了，我容易激动，容易反应过度，所以我真的很抱歉，我之前对你说过的那些话、做过的那些事。”

巴基只是无措地看着托尼，不知道该说些什么。

“而且，我……我不期望得到宽恕。尤其是现在，如果你知道史蒂夫做了什么的话，你一定会恨我的。”

“我为什么要恨你？”

“因为有一个选择是，我牺牲自己，拯救世界，但是事实上，那个牺牲自己、拯救世界的人是史蒂夫。”

“娜塔莉亚告诉我，是史蒂夫自己决定这么做的。”

“是，没错。谢谢你现在还没对我动手。”

巴基摇了摇头，“坦诚来讲，你能来参加葬礼我很惊讶，更别提邀请我来这里了。”

“尽管我和史蒂夫不太对付，他确实算得上一个朋友。我……我觉得我应该关照他。虽然他是个对自己认定的事太过傲慢的混蛋，但他确实算得上我的朋友。”

“你们有谈过吗？在他……之前？”

“我们谈过了，虽然没有多深入，也没谈多长时间，但是一切顺利，互相理解。”

“这很好，史蒂夫他一直心怀歉意，我很高兴你们能够谈拢。”

“当然不止这些。他还向我解释了为什么他会那么疯狂地护着你。我之前不知道你们两个的关系，好吧，我现在搞清楚了。要是小辣椒面临和你一样的情况，我可能也会和史蒂夫一样，不，甚至做得更过火——为了小辣椒的安全，我愿意毁了整个世界。”

巴基点点头，“谢谢你，托尼。你是对的，史蒂夫希望我们能团结在一起，他把你们都当做家人看待，他会很感谢你的。”

托尼的视线移向别处，巴基看到了他眼中的水光，于是心中了然——他们都不想把脆弱的一面暴露在他人面前。“好了，不管怎么说，我很开心。”托尼道，“如果你饿了，你可以想吃什么就吃什么。史蒂夫是布鲁克林人对吧，他可能会喜欢布鲁克林风味的蛋糕，我想你也会喜欢的对吗？”

“他很讨厌被迫出席的宴会，但是你说得对，他确实很喜欢那种蛋糕。”

“很好，我想我们是解开心结了对吗，那我也该宣布聚会正式开始了。如果你愿意的话，你可以呆在这里，收拾好心情再加入我们。”托尼把笔收起来，放进口袋，站起身，“我知道对你而言，这会是一段艰难的时日。”

巴基出声道：“谢谢你，托尼。”托尼摆了摆手作为回应，走出了会议室。

他很高兴自己能一个人呆一会儿，自从史蒂夫出事之后，他也没有时间独自感受悲伤，旺达、娜塔莎、托尼……他知道他们担心他，所以陪着他，但是他需要私人空间喘口气。巴基知道他不能一辈子逃避现实，所以他还是振作起来，加入了其他人的聚会。托尼放了首歌，不是一个世纪前的老歌，也不是嘈杂喧闹的摇滚，听起来像是史蒂夫闲暇时喜欢的当代爵士乐。

从山姆开始，其他人也走向他，安慰他。根本招架不住这么多人的同情与安慰，他简直怀疑自己会不会再哭一次。托尼热情地表示大家想呆多久就呆多久，巴基也无处可去，只得留下来，暂住在史蒂夫曾经住过的房间。墓碑已经在加紧赶工，但是仍需要几周的时间。他想等到史蒂夫的墓碑落成，再离开。

\--

一大清早，他骑着一辆自行车独身去了墓地。  
托尼告诉他，史蒂夫的墓碑置放在他父母亲墓碑的旁边，换掉了他还埋在冰里时的那一块。巴基在墓碑前站了很长一段时间，然后走进，在萨拉的墓前放了一朵花。萨拉是他另一位母亲，巴基觉得有必要对她表示尊敬。然后他呼出一口气，走到史蒂夫的墓碑前，坐下，他知道史蒂夫不在这里，这让他觉得有点可笑，但是这里是离史蒂夫最近的地方。

“嘿，史蒂夫，你看，这就是我们现在的样子。说实话，我没想到我们的结局会是这个样子，你走得太早了，却把我一个人留在这儿。”他顿了顿，“在你注射血清后，我就觉得死亡这种事不会发生在你身上了，我以为……我以为你真的能活下来，然后继续挺过其他各种愚蠢的计划。”

“但是，你看，我没说错，只要我一见不到你，你就会惹上各种各样的麻烦。该死的，史蒂夫，这一切本不该如此，我们本该有个更好的结局……”声音哽住，他清了清嗓子，“我们有了再来一次的机会，一个真正的再活一次的机会。但是你必须扮演那个该死的救世主角色，其实，不必如此，总会有其他的办法的，你没必要牺牲，你大可以让其他人挡手榴弹，你应该这么做——”他几乎是在低吼，深吸一口气，他继续道：“但是，那就不是你了。”

巴基抽了抽鼻子，这才意识到自己哭了，抬起手想擦一下眼泪，但是徒劳无功，越来越多的眼泪顺着脸颊蜿蜒而下，“你不会同意让别人代替你，你也不会开心自己活下来。你看，这就是我为什么如此爱你的原因，不论付出什么代价，你总是在做自己认为正确的事。”

“我希望，不论你在哪里，你都能开心快乐，如果上帝仁慈待我，可能某天我也会去找你。”

“但是在那天之前，我会好好活下去。我知道你想让我好好活着，我知道我一度伤了你的心，躲了你那么久，我不确定我是否准备好一个人生活，但我会努力，这是我对你的承诺。我不会让你的牺牲白费。”

他静静地在这里坐了一会儿，欣赏了一会儿和城市的喧闹完全不同的自然风光，直到太阳升过头顶。正午时分，他觉得自己该离开了。

俯下身，他在墓碑上落下轻轻一吻：“我爱你，史蒂夫，我会永远爱着你。”

\--

他回到大厦，开始收拾东西，准备回瓦坎达，突然敲门声响起。

“请进。”巴基答道。

“巴基，你有空吗？”托尼站在门口问道。

“当然，进来说吧。”

“我知道你要回瓦坎达，我也没打算阻止你，但是我得给你一样东西。”

“什么？”

托尼走进房间，巴基的目光落在了他手里的盾牌上。

“不。”

“史蒂夫说你得留着它。”

“什么？他这样说了吗？”

“呃……不完全是，但是他绝对这么说过。我想……我想你是唯一有资格留着它的人。你不必用它做什么事，留着它就行。”

巴基只是盯着盾看，他不喜欢它，从某种意义上讲，它也是把史蒂夫从巴基身边带走的象征。但是史蒂夫用它保护其他人，他一生都在为此奋斗，也许……托尼是对的。他不是史蒂夫，他也配不上这面盾，但是他，他想成为配得上这面盾的人，他不想辜负史蒂夫留下来的东西。

“好。”

“你确定？”

“我确定。我会带走它的，可能将来会用得上它也不一定。”

“如果有什么问题的话，可以打电话给我。复仇者联盟……没有史蒂夫可能会有点不同，但是还是能做点好事的。”

“我知道了。”巴基点点头，“对了，托尼。”

“嗯？”

“谢谢你，谢谢你做的一切。”

托尼嗯了一声，沉默下来，静静地看着巴基把一切都收拾好。

巴基用左手提起盾，估测了一下它的重量，他用不惯史蒂夫的武器，这是显而易见的，而且随身带着一个盾真的傻里傻气的，但是他永远都不会违背史蒂夫的意愿。收拾好了衣物，背上了背包，拿上了盾，他不知道接下来会发生什么事，但是他已经准备好了，去迎接他独身一人的新生活。

-  
END

**Author's Note:**

> 作者后记：  
> 就个人而言，写这篇文是为了发泄。我失去了许多所爱之人，学会了没有他们该如何继续走下去，这是我人生中遇到的最大的难题。像巴基一样，我每天都要面对不同的选择，无法逃避。  
> 感谢大家的观看，如果你愿意的话，请在评论里谈谈你的想法。不管怎么样，希望你的2018年有一个美好的收尾，希望你的2019年收获幸福与快乐！
> 
> 译者后记：喜欢这篇文的话可以戳进原地址，给原作者太太点一个kudo。谢谢大家的观看。


End file.
